A Really Kwanzaa Holiday (Credits)
Credits taken in "A Really Kwanzaa Holiday", Season 4, episode 19, 139th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Claudia Silver Directed by Dean Gordon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Geoffrey Holder Jon Ludwig Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producers James Sabatini Erica Levin Associate Director Andrea Giles-Rich Stage Managers Barbara J. Howard Adam Matalon Thomas Ucciferri Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Peter Lurye Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Production Accountants Joan Altman Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Editors Tom Heckbert Erica Levin Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisor Matthew Galkin Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Mary Brehmer Ed Christie Fred Bucholz Connie Peterson Isabelle Dufour Larry Jameson Victoria Ellis Tim Miller Larry Galanter Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Harvard Project Zero Tina Grotzer Harvest Project Zero Dan Anderson University of Massachusetts Sound Design and Mixing Danny Cavacco Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Mike Barrett Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Sharmila Tredger Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to the Producers Anne Martin Alexis Radogost-Givens Danielle R. Schleif Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jim Pesce Production Assistants Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Tracy Boni Bronwen Densmore Michael Lang Steve Lantz Kimberly Mitchell Brian Sales Isaac Schild Bryan Shelton Anne Marie Ugarte Technical Directors Tom Guadarrama Richie Wirth Video Bob Salzer Brooke Haznedar Video Operator Mark Rusciano Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Sean Kelley Joe West Bryan Leskowitz Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Eugene Meienhofer Adam Matalon Bobby Vazac Octavio Warnok-Graham Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mike Moran Jim Washburn Mike McCormick Scott Hearde Carpenters Jeff Gabey Mark Mancuso John Walker Steve Woods Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Jim Pesce Tom Travers Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Songs by Steve Charney Dave Kinnoin Peter Lurye Bill Obrecht David Yazbek Tara MooneyTara Mooney Jon LudwigTara MooneyJon Ludwig Tyler Bunch Score by Jared Faber & Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMII Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits